Pequeño e Intrépido
by Miumikunyanpire-twoG
Summary: -¿Es acaso el destino que nos une? No, esta vez no. Yo me acercare a ti y sabrás cuanto te amo ¡Veras lo especial que eres para mi! - Es solo un mocoso, pero aun así lo quiero. Es tonto, engreído, impulsivo. Aun así...es especial- Riere, posible y lejano Mpreg, mucho amor y próximo lemmon, lenguaje vulgar...de vez en cuando. Están advertidos
1. prólogo

_Ehm…bueno…este es mi primer fic…solo es el prologo, lo sé. Pero estuve muy feliz cuando termine solo esto, y lo subo porque…bueno…yo no tengo ninguna historia aquí…y…espero que les guste! –corre y se esconde debajo de un roca/-_

_Un agradecimiento a NoBreathe ¡Porque ella me avergonzó para hacer este fic! –es fácil, solo basta que no te conosca y me hagas un cumplido- Y a mis amigas Jessica, Dany y Gabita ¡Las quiero! También a Dea ¡Te quiero! ¡No me olvides!_

* * *

**[lunes 11, 06:00 am]**

Abrió los ojos, siendo cegado rápidamente por la luz que se colaba por la ventana- _Tc_h…- Se quejó. Se levanto tan pronto como sus ojos se acostumbraron a ese brillo, abrió las cortinas y suspiro. Se encaminó hacia el baño y comenzó a desvestirse, no era alto, ni mucho menos musculoso, tenía una contextura delgada; su cabello siempre perfectamente peinado, de un color negro tan obscuro como la noche, sus ojos pequeños y afilados te penetraban hasta lo más profundo de tu ser; su piel era pálida, casi tanto como la nieve. Si, ese era Levi, un joven profesor apenas graduado hace 3 años, el cual había salido de su última 'relación' si es que se podía llamar así. Entró a la ducha y comenzó a asearse, tenía gran apego por la limpieza y el orden, sentía el agua cálida por todo su cuerpo ayudándole a despabilarse por completo. Se vistió y salió de su departamento cuando escucho un estruendoso grito

- _Oh no_…- cerro los ojos y apresuro el paso - ¡Oye! ¡Levi, espera!- Siguió caminando rápidamente con el ceño fruncido -¡Enano! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Sigues molesto por lo de tu biblioteca? ¡Dijiste que no importaba!- Oh, demonios, no se rendiría tan fácil. Subió al ascensor y oprimió varias veces el botón-¡Te estoy hablando enano!- dijo deteniendo el ascensor con sus manos y subía. Suspiró- Qué quieres ahora cuatro ojos- dijo refiriéndose a la mujer que literalmente lo cavaba de acosar, esa era Hanji zoe, o como él la llamaba, loca-cuatro ojos-acosadora; amiga de la infancia de este. Ella soltó una carcajada y le respondió - ¿Qué no puedo acompañar a mi vecino preferido? - volteo a mirarla con odio – ¿Qué quieres? – Ella solo se limito a sonreír- ¿Me llevas en tu auto?- sabia la respuesta, un seco y lleno de odio 'No' como respuesta. Vio como él se bajaba y lo siguió a paso apresurado -¡Vamos! ¡Solo una vez! Mi moto está en el taller y no puedo ir con ella –Y fue la misma respuesta - ¡Por favooor! ¡Solo esta vez! ¡Te lo ruego! – Suspiró y por fin dijo lo que ella quería escuchar- ¿Si digo que si dejaras de joder? –Observo como la de mayor estatura le comenzaron a brillar los ojos y se alejo parcialmente de él - ¿De verdad? – Dijo sin tratar de esconder entusiasmo – Si sigues hablando cambiare de opinión – Dejó de hablar y se dirigió junto a él a su auto.

Para el más bajo fue el peor corto trayecto que pudo a ver deseado ¿por qué? Pues claro, su 'amiga' no paraba de hablar de unos monstros de un videojuego, esas bestias lo tenían loco desde que la conoció, ella era una empedernida fan de ese juego, no había una sola noche que no le pidiera esa partida, no importaba cuanto se negase, ella podía insistir toda la noche si le fuera necesario. Estaciono el auto y dejo que bajara, ella se sorprendió al ver que el 'enano' la seguía.

- _Oww_…es muy gentil de tu parte acompañarme- Dijo para recibir una mirada mortífera – _Tch_, cállate loca, solo estoy aquí porque tengo tiempo de sobra-pronunció mientras la mujer se reía – Acaso no será… ¿Ese niño con el que te estás viendo? – _Mierda_ pensó –Ese estúpido juego tuyo te está afectando- Dijo mientras le propinaba una mirada capaz de matar una serpiente, a la cual ella solo se limito a regalarle una sonrisa picara. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala de profesores, donde el de menor estatura dio un vistazo fugaz a los lados para después ingresar a otro día de trabajo.

**[06:30 am]**

-¡Es tarde, es tarde, es tarde!- No paraba de gritar un muchacho de ojos verde agua, mientras su hermana adoptiva le observaba en completa neutralidad- ¡Mikasa! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!- Le reprochó mientras se atragantaba con su desayuno- Lo hice, pero no reaccionabas- Dijo la semi- asiática para tomar un último sorbo de su café y levantarse- ¡Pues no te escuche! ¡¿Por qué estas tan calmada?! ¡Son las 07:00 am! – Le cuestionó – Adelante tu reloj- dijo sin exaltarse, para dejar pasmado al castaño. Dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba en la cocina. Volteó molesto hacia su hermana – Tramposa - Le dijo, a lo que la semi asiática ni se inmuto. El morocho siguió comiendo ahora ya más calmado. Salieron juntos, cuando el muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas posó la mirada sobre cierto chico rubio - ¡Hey, Armin! –Le aclamó – Hola chicos- les respondió el rubio.

Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet eran los nombres del pequeño, pero muy unido grupo, no había nadie que no los conociera ¿Por qué? Simple: Eren. Ese joven de piel tostada, ojos agua marina y cabello castaño era conocido como 'el loco Jaeger', ese muchacho cuando joven siempre estuvo en constantes peleas, y aunque ahora ya no lo hacía, el recuerdo aun estaba en la memoria de todos sus vecinos, conocidos, amigos y enemigos.

Caminaron por los pasillos tranquilamente, frente a las escaleras uno se separó, el rubio. A él le tocaba otra aula. Se despidieron y el par de hermanos siguió su camino, adentrándose a una de las aulas que allí había. Hubiera sido un aula más de aquel recinto, si no fuera por…-¡Hey! Jaeger, al fin llegas idiota- recibió por saludo -¿Tan temprano y ya jodes Kirschtein?- le cuestionó en forma de broma. Luego que discutieran un rato, llego el maestro y su media-hermana se tuvo que ir; él le regaño el haberse quedado, como cada mañana desde que asistían a un centro educativo junto a ella.

**[8:30 am]**

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y lentamente para el castaño, muy, muy lentamente. Normalmente se concentraba en las clases, podría ser impulsivo, pero en verdad se esforzaba en sus estudios. Más está vez su mente divagaba, sobre todo en cierto francés que había despertado su interés, ya lo había visto veces anteriores, lo había conocido gracias a su maestra de química, o como la llamaban, loca de laboratorio. Cuando lo vio a él por primera vez le sorprendió su carácter, tenía que admitirlo, le atemorizo el primer plano, pero después de un tiempo dejo el miedo de lado, había algo en él que simplemente…no podía dejar de ver. Lo sabía, y al mismo tiempo no; ese hombre despertaba en él sentimientos confusos, extraños, insólitos, y por sobre todo, vergonzosos. No le daba asco, pero le desconcertaba pensar tanto en una persona, ver cosas en el que no cualquiera notaria; como el pequeño brillo en sus ojos cuando hacia su trabajo, o su siempre inseparable pluma, siempre la llevaba consigo. De vez en cuando lo observa, le gustaban sus facciones, delicadas pero masculinas; su cabello siempre bien peinado, soñaba con tocarlo y sentir su aroma; su cuerpo de pequeñas complexiones, las cuales le daban un toque tierno, pero no le quitaban su aura asesina; pero por sobre todo, sus ojos, muchos no lo notaban, pero de momentos esos orbes olivas reflejaban todos los sentimientos de aquel hombre, tristeza, nostalgia, y es que solo una vez había visto reflejado en ellos algo tan extraño y abstracto que no podía identificar, y eso fue cuando se conocieron.

Lo recordaba, como él le había mirado de esa forma tan intimidante, cuando su profesora se comenzó a reír estruendosamente, como recibió un regaño por parte de él, como le cuestiono su cabello desordenado y su vestimenta, como 'por accidente' (que en realidad había sido culpa de su maestra) había tropezado y caído sobre él, como recibió un regaño y una mirada fulminante de él…él, lo recordaba todo acerca de él.

Se reprimió mentalmente, otra vez había divagado y recordado ese momento, que se había jurado olvidaría. Ahh…y es que simplemente no podía, se formulaba más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidar cuando lo conoció? ¿Por qué…su corazón latía tan fuerte de solo pensar en él? La campana sonó y despertó de su trance, miro alrededor, y se dijo mentalmente: "_¿Qué me está pasando?_"

Sí, ese era un día común para el joven Jaeger y el 'sargento' Rivaille. Siempre lejos, y a la vez cerca, siempre pensando en el otro, pero nunca ir entre sí, con tantos obstáculos y tantas facilidades. Esto no cambiaría para nada, pensaban ellos…_¿Oh quizá si?_

…Continuara…


	2. Quiero conocerte

_¡Holi_ _Holi! Bueno. . .esto pensaba subirlo el sabado o domingo, pero si ya está aquí ¿Para qué esperar? :'D_

Oh, en el prologo olvide poner algunas aclaraciones, así que las pongo aquí o v o7

¡Un gran abrazote apache a PaulitaXDB y a todos los que me dieron Favorito y follow!(¿Es así,no?)

También a...¿'a charlie le gusta el pollo'? Ehmm... ¡A Charlie! :'D Eeen fin, gracias por sus bellos comentarios, sus favoritos y sus follow u v u7 me dan fuerzas para continuar esto :'D

* * *

**_ACLARACIONES_**

_1. Eren aquí está en la Universidad, tiene 19 al igual que Armin y Mihogarsito.  
2. Levi y Hanji son profesores aquí :'D eso era obvio, ñeh(¿?) Hanji es maestra de química, cosa que pongo en practica aquí, y Levi de Literatura o v o7 tipo Hiro-san de Junjou egoist ;c excepto que no es el Uke.  
3. Aquí Levi es llamado 'Profesor/maestro Rivaille' ¿Por qué? Pues Rivaille me gusta mucho :c y no me decidí si Levi o Rivaille así que usare los 2 c: Levi como nombre y Rivaille como apellido.  
4. :'D Esto por si las dudas: Eren,Mikasa y Armin no estudian la misma carrera. Eren estudia Ingeniería Industrial, Michoza estudia Ingeniería Meca-trónica y Armin estudia Medicina ò w ó  
_**_5. Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama, nuestro dios que pone fanservise en codigo oculto(¿?)_**

Sin mas ¡Tsurette! ¿He? No. . .eso no. . .Oh, cierto ¡A leer! :'D

* * *

**[Agosto, lunes 11 ****_9:30_****]**

La campana sonó por segunda vez, indicando el primer receso de 15 minutos, debían aprovecharlo, el siguiente no sería sino hasta dentro de 4 horas. El muchacho de piel tostada salió a paso tranquilo, algo desubicado del mundo real. Cuando oyó que le llamaban.

- _¡Eren! ¡Aquí! _– Aclamaba su amigo inglés, ese era Armin.

- _. . .Eren. . . _– Se limito a decir su media hermana y seguir a su rubio amigo.

- _Oh. . .hola. . ._ – Dijo aun teniendo esa rara sensación de estar en la luna, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos, pero dejaron pasar.

Caminaron por los pasillo hablan de cosas triviales, en parte intentando hacer que el castaño volviera en sí, sin resultados positivos. Continuaron su andar hasta llegar al pasadizo de los laboratorios por alguna _extraña razón _tuvieron un mal presentimiento. . .

Una estruendoso sonido se hizo presente, un golpe seco seguido por quejidos humanos, siendo ganados por la curiosidad fueron en busca del causante de ese alboroto y no era cosa rara encontrarse, en esas situaciones, con. . .

- _¿Señorita Hanji? _– Dijeron a coro entre sorpresa y pregunta.

- _Oww. . .Hoho, parece que me atraparon _- Se lamento con una sonrisa, haciendo confundir aun más a los muchachos.

La mujer les explico su cometido, siendo así que, mientras bajaba unas cajas la escalera se movió por una '_extraña fuerza_', o al menos así lo describió su _loca_ profesora de química.

Los tres ayudaron a llevar las cajas a la sala de profesores mientras pensaban _'¿Por qué necesitan TODOS los certificados y papeles?'_, cosa que sería una duda más sin responder en el mundo. Al llegar la vista del castaño se centro en alguien, y esto tampoco pasó desapercibido por el rubio, mientras que la pelinegra se concentraba en ayudar con las cajas.

En la mente del castaño los sentimientos se acumulaban otra vez las preguntas, que lo desubicaron una vez más del mundo. Esto hasta que su rubio amigo toco su hombro, antes de que comenzara a babear.

- _. . . ¿He? . . .¿Qué?. . . – _Logro articular, haciendo sonreír con pesadez a su amigo.

Terminaron con su labor y se retiraron, al darse cuenta que faltaba muy poco para terminar el tiempo de descanso, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su aula, donde el joven Jaeger recogió sus cosas y se encaminaron a otra sala donde su hermana hizo lo mismo, al igual que el rubio. Luego de eso se dirigieron a uno de los laboratorios, y antes de entrar tragaron un poco de saliva, deseándose suerte mutuamente. Clase de química, igual,_ profesora Hanji._

-_ ¡Buenos días clase! ¡Hoy tenemos tres horas! ¡¿No les parece increíble?! _– Dijo mostrando su entusiasmo. Está seria una laaarga clase.

Mientras, en la mente de nuestro protagonista solo se formulaba una cosa, y es que no podía pensar otra cosa que en el francés, su mirada, su cabello, su piel nívea, lo quería todo para él, todo. Pensar así logro darse cuenta de algo, quería verlo, quería poder tocarlo, quería estar cerca de él, _quería conocerlo_. Se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo, la cual no sabía le traería más que problemas.

**[Ese mismo día. ****_1:30 pm_****]**

- _ E. . .ren. . . ¡Eren! ¡Despierta! _– Oyó entre sueños. Espera ¿Esa era la voz de Armin?

- _. . . ¿Eh? ¿Armin? – _Dijo algo somnoliento, para después mirar donde se encontraba_ - ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué no era la clase de la profesora Hanji? –_ Le interrogó.

- _. . .Eren. . .La clase ya acabo, todos se fueron a almorzar. Te quedaste dormido ¿Estás bien? – Le dijo con preocupación, esto no era normal en el castaño._

-_Err. . .Jeje, creo que no dormí bien anoche. Debe ser por eso, gracias por esperarme Armin. ¿Vamos?_ – Respondió con rapidez, levantándose al mismo tiempo y tomando sus cosas.

Él le miro con reprobación y le siguió hasta el comedor, pidiendo dos menús*. Para después sentarse juntos en una banca alejada de las mesas. Armin no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

- _Eren, has estado actuando raro últimamente. . .Estas distraído, no es normal _– Dijo sin vacilar, preocupado.

El castaño se exaltó, no pensaba que fuera tan obvio – _Debe ser tu imaginación, estoy igual que siempre _– Respondió intentando ser lo más convincente posible.

El rubio le miro con reprobación, no iba a ser fácil sacarle esa información, pero no se rendiría. Volteo su vista buscando algo para sacarle conversación de _ese _tema, lo encontró con rapidez. Connie era la excusa perfecta, y su perfecta idiotez cuando estaba con Sasha.

- _Sabes, estas igual que Connie con Sasha _– Le reprochó sin vergüenza, al ser del tipo _científico _hablar de esas cosas no era nada vergonzoso.

Para esto, eren tosió fuerte, atragantándose, y tomo con desesperación un poco del refresco que tenia. Hiperventilado, sonrojado y nervioso, le respondió.

- _Que cosas dices Armin, Connie es torpe y ya _– Estaba sudando frio, y sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas, se delataba a sí mismo.

- _No intentes ocultarlo, Eren – _Dijo de forma seria – _Si Mikasa se da cuenta que te gusta alguien, no dudara en matarlo o tenerlo vigilado como el FBI y el CIA _–

Sabia que tan sobre protectora podía llegar a ser la hermana del castaño, y lo iba usar como excusa. El silencio se mantuvo por unos largos segundos, hasta que por fin, resignado, suspiro.

- _¿Tan obvio soy? _– Dijo mirando hacia abajo, deprimido.

Lo había aceptado '_¿Así de fácil?' _Pensó el rubio, remplazando rápidamente su rostro sorprendido por uno comprensivo. Si, estaba muy enamorada de _él o ella_. Debía confirmar quien era.

- _Vamos, no es cosa de otro mundo –_ Dijo consolándolo.

Él sabía a los problemas por los que pasaba estando soltero ¿Y ahora enamorado? No sería bueno para la cordura de su amigo, no sería bueno para nadie.

- _ No para Mikasa _– Se lamentó, se sentía tan confundido y depresivo.

Como una quinceañera

, pensó el rubio, sorprendiéndose con la actitud de su amigo. Ya había pasado antes, y no fue buena experiencia, pero esa forma de reaccionar definitivamente no era de la persona que había conocido hace más de 15 años.

Se rasco la nuca y pregunto - _¿Quién es esta vez? _– Le preguntó intentando no sonar muy interesado, si quería respuestas, debía actuar con mucha naturalidad.

El silencio volvió a reinar, se sentía la tensión y la incomodidad. Él dudaba ¿Estaba bien decirlo así y nada más? Es decir, era su amigo pero. . . ¿Él no le contaría a nadie verdad? Sabia como era Armin, y al fin se decidió.

- _. . . ¿Co-Conoces a. . .el profesor Rivaille? _– Le pregunto mirando hacia otro lado, totalmente avergonzado.

Armin le miro con comprensión, ya lo sabía desde antes, pero no quería que su amigo se deprimiera.

- _Calma, seguro solo estas experimentando y. . .- _Dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo.  
_  
- No, Armin. No estoy experimentando ni nada –_ Dijo muy seguro, y se cubrió el rostro con una mano, mirando hacia abajo – _Me gusta _– Dijo casi en susurro.

Armin callo, no pensó que fuera tan. . .grave. Normalmente, solo se mantenía por un día, pero esto venia desde hacía meses. . .Sí, esta vez sí era real. Esto significaba un problema ¿Cómo lo tomaría _ella_?

- _¿Qué aras? –_ Le pregunto con preocupación.

Guardo silencio por unos minutos para sellar su promesa –_ Quiero conocerlo –_ Dijo con esa determinación común en él - _ Quiero saber cómo es en verdad -_

* * *

_*Menú: No estoy muy segura si lo llaman así en todos los países, un menú es como decir 'la comida del día' en un restaurante, suele ser económico y para todos en general c: a mi me viene con mi juguito y si quiero con sopa(¿?)_


End file.
